


True Desires

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Zelena is finally going to meet her sister and take everything that should be hers, but will she?





	True Desires

She's watched her for so long, now with an opportunity to meet her, Zelena was ready. She'd always wanted everything her sister had. It was time she got it. So, with the ability to use her portal, she'd go to her sister's world. She'd meet her, and she'd steal all her privilege, her happiness, everything she has.

  
She appeared in a puff of green smoke in the forest outside Regina's castle. She considered just popping into her castle, but that could be taken as a threat and it would blow her whole plan if she was seen as a threat. So, she'd have to go a different way. She'd ask to have an audience with the queen.

  
She weaved a story about being from a village near the edge of the kingdom and how poor they were. Crop failure and all that. They bought it. She was allowed to see the queen.

  
She expected a grand throne room where she'd plead her case, being looked down on and possibly being granted help at the end. It was nothing like that. No, instead she was escorted to a room with a mirror, a couch and a balcony. There were other things besides those of course, but Zelena was too surprised to be in Regina's personal part of the castle that she didn't take time to notice all the little details.

  
The only two in the room were Regina and Zelena. She hadn't expected a private meeting. Maybe her plan could be a bit more flexible than she thought. There were still guards posted outside her doors, but none in the room. Interesting.

  
Regina was seated in front of a mirror. She must know she was there, but she didn't acknowledge it. Zelena hesitantly walked over and stopped behind her. Regina looked up to Zelena's reflection in her mirror. "Hello," she said, her voice sounding almost like a purr.

  
Zelena almost didn't know what to say. This was all so odd. She had been so confident before, now she was doubting everything. The private meeting, the casual greeting, it didn't make sense. Was she being set up?

  
"I assume you're here for a purpose," Regina said as if prompting her to speak.

  
"Yes, I–" she almost told her bogus tale about the town and the crops, but stopped herself. There was no need for that. She could have kidnapped her by now and taken them both back to Oz. Why hadn't she?

  
Regina rose from her seat at the mirror and turned to Zelena. Zelena took the image of her in for a moment. She was shorter than Zelena had come to expect, and far more beautiful in person than she appeared all the times Zelena had watched her. She noticed Regina had been studying her as well.

  
"Quiet, but you have very pretty eyes," Regina commented after a moment. Then she walked around her, heading for the balcony. Zelena's eyes, pretty as they apparently were to Regina, followed her. If she had been in the same mindset as she was an hour ago, she'd be following her and waiting for the perfect moment to push her off the edge. Now that seemed to be the furthest thing from her mind.

  
Maybe she didn't want everything Regina had. Maybe the years and years of watching her had made her want something else. She didn't want her life anymore. She wanted her. She wanted to know her, be close to her. She cared about her and now that she was real, standing right here in front of her, she wanted to be with her. She wanted to share her life, not steal it from her. Most of all, she wanted to be her happiness, her everything. Now seemed like a good time to start.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on Tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
